


Crush At First Shirt

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Strain (TV)
Genre: Flirting at the end, Gus (Augustin Elizalde), Gus saves him, Heart-to-Heart, Infect Worms, Injured Stiles, M/M, Stiles gets attacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Name’s Stiles by the way,” he smiled and caught up to him, walking pretty close behind him.</p><p>“Gus,” Gus.</p><p>“Just Gus? Is it short for something?” questions and babbling was really all he could do at that moment. He didn’t know what else to do or say and he was actually enjoying their encounter, even if it ‘did’ start off bad.</p><p>“Yeah, but I ain’t givin’ you my full name. And what about you? Can’t just be ‘Stiles’,” he liked the way his name rolled off of the guys tongue. The slight accent and his voice just made it sound... what was the word... erotic? Well, sort of. If he said it a few times in a different situation, it would’ve been arousing...</p><p>“Dude, even if I gave you my full name, there’s no way you’d be able to pronounce it. I can just about say it without sounding like a crackhead,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush At First Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this pairing just came out of nowhere while I was watching a recent episode of The Strain.

He yelled and ran from the backend of the store, trying to get out of there as fast as possible with one of those things following him, seriously too hot on his trail for his liking. Everything went to shit after he moved to New York, he’s been chased left and right by these weird ass... uh... these weird ass things that only come out at night and has these freakishly long tongue things that attach to your neck and... well, they sounded like vampires, minus the long tongue. Obviously not Vampire Diaries style, they were ugly as hell and were definitely not Ian Somerhalder or Nina Dobrev.

Anyway, since shit went down he’d been holed up in his apartment, living off of what he’d had there and evening them out so it was rationed for about three to four weeks. And he was on the fourth week and he had ran out, this is what led to him going out to scavenge and get some food that would last for a couple of days. He’d been in the middle of shoving a goldmine of food into his duffle-bag when that thing came in from the back door and tried to attack him. Stiles was so lucky that he actually got in on Derek’s training lessons a few times. His reacted in less than a second when that tongue came at him, but that was all he had. After that he just started avoiding and ducking and that was when they started leaving the backend of the shop with his duffle over his shoulder.

They were in the middle of an aisle when he typically stepped back onto a can and dropped back, falling on his ass with a painful thud and a loud shout of pain. He actually herd his skull hit the floor and he instantly felt disoriented, his vision was off a little, like he had a few too many beers.

He started scrambling back, knowing that thing was still there. He could see the figure shaking and walking towards him, making weird clicking and sputtery gurgle sounds. He was so dead! And then he’d be re-animated into one of those creepy ass things!

Stiles whined and yelped as it went to fall forward on him, instead someone else showed up in his sight with an aggressive yell and he was suddenly wet with something. He gave a strangled yelped as he was quickly dragged to his feet.

“Shirt off! Now!” was he going to be raped or something?! “Hurry up man!” he yelled at him and started to drag his shirt up, Stiles following suit to help him and he was standing there without his favourite ‘Bazinga’ shirt. His eyes shot up to the back entrance and sort of saw another one of those things coming at him, hissing and running. His vision was still shitty and he held a hand to the back of his head, feel the blood and horrible sting.

He gave a sudden jerk when the guy pulled him close and held a gun out, shooting the thing in the head and the body just dropped. He just stared for a few seconds, so focused on those things that he hadn’t realized that he was being spun around and pressed back into the shelves until he felt pain irrupt in his back where he was being pinned to.

“You get bit? Got any worms in you?” the guy asked him loudly, aggressively. Worms? Bit? Was he talking about STD’s? HIV’s? Or... he really had no idea what the hell was going on! Was he going to be raped, but the guy wanted to know if he was clean first!?

“No! Dude! I’m clean!” he flailed back, his hands reaching up to grab the guys wrists, which were holding him by his shoulders to the shelves. “Please don’t rape me...” he whined quietly and shook a little.

“Whoa! What? You think I’m gonna rape you?!” he was pissed! He wasn’t going to rape him?! And oh my god he brought racist into it!

“No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! Absolutely not!” he flustered and frantically shook his head, instantly regretting it. “I just misread stuff!”

“Yeah, you did,” he shoved him back and stepped back a few paces, still looking pissed. He needed to seriously get this straight. He didn’t like it when people were angry with him.

“Look, no one just randomly starts yelling at someone to strip, like you just did with my shirt,” and now that he said it, he suddenly felt a chill and he was feeling very over exposed standing in front of this guy shirtless. He gradually moved his hands to wrap around his chest and ribs.

“Those worms?” he pointed his gun at the body and that was when Stiles noticed the little, white worm things. “They get under your skin, you turn into one of ‘em,” ah... so...

“So that wet stuff that landed on me?” he looked back up to the hot Mexican dude... _hot? Did he really just..._

“A whole lot of worms,” he confirmed. _Well... he was pretty attractive, he’d give him th-_

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What’re you doing!?” he freaked as the guy started to strip, taking his hoodie off over his head, his shirt riding up with it and damn! He had an insanely gorgeous body!

“Put it on,” the sweater was held out to him with a sigh, like he was getting mildly irritated by his voice. “It’s gonna get colder since the sun’s goin’ down,” Stiles was a little speechless at that, but nodded distractedly and gradually grabbed it and started to put it on, putting his arms through first and then slipping his head in, minding the wound he had, and letting it slip down his torso. It was so warm and soft and a baggier on him, so the sleeves were long, hanging over his knuckles. He felt a little weird wearing it. This was normally something a boyfriend would do for his girl and he just felt like wrapping his arms around himself and cuddling up an- okay, getting weird. The guy was just helping out and that warm, butterfly feeling in his stomach was just gas...

“Thanks,” he cracked out, smiling a little. He reached his hand to the back of his head and winced a little when he prodded the wound. “Hey, uh... do you know where the first aid stuff is?” he randomly asked and saw the cautious frown that suddenly showed up on his saviours face. “Hey, don’t worry, no worms or bite or whatever. Just hit my head pretty hard on impact,”

“Aright,” he said warily and looked like he was about to start walking around to look. Stiles grabbed his bag, that had somehow slid out of the way when everything went down, and hung it over his shoulder, going to follow the guy.

“Name’s Stiles by the way,” he smiled and caught up to him, walking pretty close behind him.

“Gus,” _Gus._

“Just Gus? Is it short for something?” questions and babbling was really all he could do at that moment. He didn’t know what else to do or say and he was actually enjoying their encounter, even if it ‘did’ start off bad.

“Yeah, but I ain’t givin’ you my full name. And what about you? Can’t just be ‘Stiles’,” he liked the way his name rolled off of the guys tongue. The slight accent and his voice just made it sound... what was the word... erotic? Well, sort of. If he said it a few times in a different situation, it would’ve been arousing...

“Dude, even if I gave you my full name, there’s no way you’d be able to pronounce it. I can just about say it without sounding like a crackhead,” that got a laugh out of the guy and he took a glance over his shoulder at him.

“So, what? It’s not an American name? English? Canadian? Russian?”

“Polish actually, my mom was polish, my dad’s American, but he took her last name after they got married. She named me after my grandfather and she was the only one able to say my name without a mistake,” he smiled sadly and accidently walked into the guys’ side, giving a little grunt.

“Sorry about your mom,” he snapped his eyes up to him, only then noticing that he was a few inches taller.

“How did you...” he trailed off, frowning a little. He didn’t remember telling him she was gone... did he?

“Sounded sad when you talked about her, and everything you said was past-tense. I put two and two together, man,” he looked away and reached up into the medical shelves. Stiles cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his still heated hoodie Gus gave him, or let him borrow. He felt a little guarded now, he was so open that the guy knew his mom was gone. He didn’t like being easily read. “My mom got turned by one of vamps, didn’t have the balls to kill her so I had to leave her at the apartment,”

“I doubt anyone could kill their own mother,” ... he felt wrong saying it. He still blamed himself for his own mother’s death, even when it was something he couldn’t fix or save her from.

Gus cleared his throat and turned to him, gently spinning him around and shoving him towards the seat next to the cashier stand. “Enough of the heart-to-heart shit. Let’s get you fixed up,” his bag was taken from his shoulder and dropped next to the seat, feeling himself being pushed to sit on it, sitting backwards with his chest and the backrest and his back facing Gus. He felt him prod around the wound after the stuff was set on the table next to him. “Gonna do a quick fix up, ain’t got time to clean it completely and find a place to lay low for the night. You’ll have to do a better job when you’re safe,”

“Or I could offer you a night at my apartment and you could help me out. I don’t think I’ll know what I’m doing,” he hinted with a hidden smile. It was the least he could do. The guy saved him and he owed him big time.

“... sure you won’t mind? I could rape you in your sleep,” he heard the amusement in his voice and couldn’t stop the chuckle that came out.

“That’s why you’re sleeping on the couch, not in my bed,” he retorted and looked over his shoulder, seeing the crooked smile.

“Aright, I’ll take you up on that offer,” the hands were on his head, quickly wiping his scalp clean-ish before pressing gauze to the wound and wrapping a bandage around it for a quick easy job. He was sure he’d do a much better job later, when they had a lot of time.

“By the way... keeping the sweater,” he suddenly grinned.

“Like hell you are,” Gus chuckled and fixed the bandage in place.

“You’ll have to fight me for it,” he shot back and stood from the seat once he was done, smiling at him and winking before grabbing his back and walking towards the door, Gus following behind him. It wasn’t that far from his place, a few blocks maybe? And easy run.

“You ain’t gonna be wearing my sweater for long, man,”

“Whoa dude, at least take me on a date first,” he chuckled and heard the bark of laughter leave him. This was going to be fun, maybe Gus would take the rest of his clothes too, ‘wink, wink’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I really like this pairing :)


End file.
